


Win/Win

by RenaReason



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Ohana, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaReason/pseuds/RenaReason
Summary: The team of Five-O is having a peaceful evening on Steve's lanai until Chin is suggesting a game for their evening entertainment - or are there ulterior motives involved?





	Win/Win

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfiction story I am posting.  
> Not beta’d so all mistakes are my own.  
> Have fun!

_~When I’m with you, the only place I want to be is closer~_

 

„Gay chicken!” Chin called out in an instant.

“Oooh no” exclaimed Steve immediatey, while Danny already waved his hands in dismissal, muttering something alongside “We’re no 15 years old with nothin’ better to do – unbelievable”.

But before Steve and Danny managed to ultimately brush off this daring proposition, of course Kono jumps in to defend her cousins’ suggestion of subsequent evening entertainment.

They are sitting on Steve’s lanai on this warm Friday evening after a long and stressful week of work with too much armed conflict – at least for Danny’s liking. The remnants of barbecue coal are still smoldering and the setting sun slowly turns the sea into gold while painting yellow and red hues across the beach and the ohana of Five-O. All four of them had been drinking a mentionable amount of beer during the course of the evening - certainly not enough to be called drunk, but also not so little to be called entirely sober - a fact that made Chins suggestion even worse equally in both Steve’s and Danny’s eyes. They were already pining for almost four years now, dancing around their obviously shared feelings, driving Kono, among everyone else in their close environment, insane on a daily basis, which already lead to making her work intensively towards a hopefully shared realization. It might be worth mentioning that, while suggesting playing gay chicken really was entirely tipsy Chins idea, Kono was delighted by it the second her cousin spoke it out loud. Finally, finally she could see a spark of hope and therefore immediately seizes the opportunity to have it all wrapped up by the end of this evening.

“Oh we should definitely do that” she nearly shouts out to effectively nip all and every possible objection of their bosses in the bud, giggling a little before she continues. “And since I’m the only lady here, I’m clearly out – and you’re IN guys!” looking at Steve and Danny.

Of course the Jersey detective didn’t take it that easily and began ranting right away “Why on earth does it have to be me? What is the matter with you? I’ll very gladly let Chin go first, since it was his brilliant idea…”

Steve might have felt a little hurt at that last sentence and the ‘very gladly’ if he hadn’t actually been really busy with suppressing the burgeoning panic that came with the prospect of having to play gay chicken with Danny – in front of Chin and Kono! During the SEAL’s short mental time-out, Danny had literally spoken at least 1500 words about why he should – no, would! – definitely not play gay chicken with Steve here and now, why grown up people shall not be playing gay chicken at all, that he deems his colleagues’ suggestion equally stupid, childish, silly and most certainly ridiculous, as if he wouldn’t suffer enough already at work thank you very much, and last but not least about how there was no state on earth – drunk or else - in which he would ever play something like that.

Fortunately, all those present are more than used to a ranting Danny and thankfully at some point even Danny has to stop speaking, if only for a short time, to draw in a breath, and that is when Chin states, pretty relaxed and obviously amused “Oh well, maybe you do remember how I had to give that guy mouth-to-mouth yesterday morning to not lose our only lead. Concerning this particular form of human interaction I’m well utilized for quite some time. And besides, didn’t you guys say you owe me for that?”

That was when Danny literally ran out of words to prevent it from happening. Steve, who had quietly observed the exchange of words, already assumed that they would not be able to extract themselves from it and, accepting his fate, was currently trying to focus on preparing himself for the upcoming task. Backing down was completely out of question, being a SEAL and all that – and on top it would virtually be an admission of his feelings for Danny in front of the whole team. Considering the number of nightmares he had had about not only getting rejected, but also losing his friendship with Danny and destroying their little family on the way, this was definitely not an option.

Meanwhile Danny was also trying to make friends with the inevitable. But somewhere along that train of thought the slowly emerging idea of winning – since avoiding was obviously impossible - became somehow vital. He would not let Steve indulge in that kind of triumph. The more so as he had been kissing and fumbling around with boys when he was younger, back in the days prior to his marriage with Rachel, something his sailor boss had presumably rather not been experiencing. He just needs to find a way to turn this lead in experience into a competitive advantage without exposing his more-than-just-friends feelings for his partner.

Steve saying “Danny, I think it’s your turn” is what abruptly interrupts the blondes’ planning, jolting him back to the present. And the fact that Steve’s voice sounds so close - which is simply because the SEAL is no longer leaning his back on the wall of the McGarret house, but rather sitting only a mere 30 cm away from Danny.

Before the detectives’ brain gives him permission to move, Danny registers Chin and Kono from the corners of his eyes, sitting conspicuously still across the wooden terrace, an at the same time smug and amused grin on their faces.

With the decision made to get in control of this situation, the blonde finally locks eyes with Steve while leaning forward and bracing himself on his hands on each side of Steve’s folded legs, getting so close in the process that the SEAL starts to bent his back a little to avoid their faces touching. “Closer” Danny says softly.

With Danny kneeling right in front of him, Steve shortly loses himself in the Jersey man’s bright blue eyes. Still sitting cross-legged, he then lets himself fall backwards without unfolding his legs, pulling Danny a bit further down with him by taking a hold of his shoulders, but still leaving enough space between their upper bodies to preserve whatever little is left of his composure. With a husky voice he murmurs “Closer”.

After taking a short time for consideration, Danny lifts his right hand to let his index finger roam over Steve’s pecs lasciviously with a feather-light touch, the SEALs thin shirt being the only barrier between them. Simultaneously, without breaking eye contact, he lowers his head so that their faces are very close but not yet touching. For several seconds, the two men simply breathe the same air, nothing but silence and the sound of the waves surrounding them.

Time seems to slow down for the taller man lying on the lanai, stretching every second into eternity, as Danny lowers himself further onto him while his finger is leaving fervent circles on the (unfortunately, Steve discerns) covered skin of his upper body. In dire need to break eye contact to preserve his bearings, Steve’s eyes start to wander over his partner’s solid body, taking a halt at the curve of his ass. That day when he said that Danny has the best ass when it’s hanging out of a truck – he had not been entirely honest. Danny always has the best ass, showing it off in those ridiculously tight suit trousers he is wearing for work almost every day, pushing the limits of the brunette’s willpower to no end. At the feeling of blood rushing south, he suddenly realizes that it might not have been the wisest idea to think that intense about his partners behind just right now. But when the Jersey detective finally breathes “Closer” into his ear, he lets his hands wander further down his partner’s body, settling on Danny’s ass seemingly on their own account while he slowly stretches his legs out. He is now lying completely flat underneath Danny – well, maybe not entirely flat Steve realizes as he looks down his own body.

Steve’s movements have unintentionally brought their faces even closer together, their noses very nearly touching, his partner’s scent added to his overall closeness also making it increasingly hard for Danny to stay focused. When he hears Steve’s very faint “Closer”, his left arm that keeps the very last of the distance between their bodies is already trembling hard. Having decided about his next move, Danny manages to only just pause his motion when suddenly Steve utters a barely audible “Stop!”, his body shivering ever so slightly underneath his own.

After a moment of silence, the SEAL continues with a trembling voice “I surrender. You win.”

And isn’t that about the very last thing Danny ever expected hearing from his ambitious, badass, fearless navy SEAL partner.

Having perfected the art of reading Steve’s face, Danny was able to see all the emotions rushing through his friend, a hint of insecurity and maybe even fear mixing with something warm and soft, something that makes Danny’s insides melt with warmth and affection. And now, after all these years, he could see it oh so clearly, the love and also lust that Steve, just like himself, had tried so hard to hide for a too long time. Because this, written right here in Steve’s face, confirms all he may have been suspecting, but had never dared hoping to be real.

While waiting for any response from his partner, Steve notices a sudden change in Danny’s attitude. The determined sparkle in his eyes that had made his own emotions swirl immeasurably and had threatened to overwhelm him completely only a moment ago is still there in those wonderfully blue eyes – only now, it seems to have changed in meaning, swapping from a will to win to another kind of determination, accompanied by a glint of hope.

Before the brunette is able to process any other thought, Danny lowers his pelvis down on Steve so that their bodies are lying completely flush against each other. Steve is unable to suppress the moan that escapes his mouth as he feels the weight of Danny against himself and the bulges in their pants finally touch. To cover it up he verbalizes the only word that is currently racing through his mind: “Closer”.

Danny’s tongue darts over his lips in the same way it does when he's busy concentrating. And then he leans further down, gently pressing his lips onto Steve’s.

After an initial moment of shock, Steve starts to reciprocate and deepens the kiss, getting lost in the feeling of Danny’s soft lips against his, Danny’s warm breath on his skin, Danny’s scent all around him. It soon changes from a sweet and soft kiss to a full-on heated, hot and breathtaking kiss, tongues sliding into the other’s mouth, eager to explore unknown territory, the finally unbridled pull of desire for each other as strong as the pull of the waves against the sand of the ocean, the world around them long forgotten.

They break apart after what feels like an eternity, out of breath and gasping for some fresh air, smiling fondly at each other. That is when Danny, feeling a little light-headed, turns his head after the sudden realization that they have not been alone on the lanai when this all started, but all he can hear is Steve’s ragged breathing under him and the wind softly breezing through the palm trees - their teammates are gone.

“Did we frighten them off?” asks Steve, having recovered at least some of his breath.

“I highly doubt they can be scared away that easily, especially not Kono”, Danny responds hoarsely, eyeing the SEAL enthusiastically “and I somehow can’t find myself to care right now.” With that, he starts nibbling at the taller man’s neck.

Steve smirks and agrees „Yeah, me neither. And I also don’t think it was quite like that – I’d even bet Kono had that planned all along“.

Now a warm smile spreads over Danny’s face, one that Steve can feel directly on his skin, and the detective murmurs softly “And you know what: I don’t mind that. Not one bit.”

Steve smiles a bright smile too before pulling Danny’s lips back on his own for another overwhelming kiss.


End file.
